Heroes Need A Break Too
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: This is a story that I just thought that some people would like. If you like the story but you have never watched Heroes then I vote to watch it. Rated T just in case. I do not own anything, just a fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Heroes Need A Break Too

Author's Note: I made this story because I always watched Heroes and wondering why Gretchen and Claire never had a getting together seen. I hope you guys like the story. Thank you for all the awesome reviews.

Gretchen and Claire were up in their room, talking about Claire's past. "So, were you really a cheerleader?"

Claire laughed "Why? Do you have something against cheerleaders?"

Gretchen layed back on the bed, next to Claire "No, I just never got along with them because they were never nice to me."

Claire put her hand on Gretchen's "Well, you get along with me."

Gretchen looked at their hands and smiled "That's because your diffrent then them and because your way hotter then them."

Claire and Gretchen laughed "Well, ofcourse I am more diffrent. I can jump out that window and still be alive and perfectly fine. As far as being hot, your up on that scale too."

Gretchen hid her face in the pillow, hiding her blush until she felt Claire out her hand on her cheek. When Gretchen looked up from the pillow, she saw Claire smile at her. Gretchen couldn't help but say "You know, you have the most beautiful smile ever."

Claire chuckled a little and then she leaned over to kiss Gretchen. Gretchen stopped her though. "What are we?"

Claire leaned back "What do you mean?"

Gretchen layed her head back onto the pillow "Are we together or is this just fun?"

Claire looked at Gretchen for a second before she responded "This isn't just fun to me. I really like you. Oh, and last time I checked, we are together. I'm right here, with you. We are in your bed, so I'm pretty sure that we are together."

Gretchen still wasn't sure though "Are you sure you want to do this though. I mean I like you alot too, but if you wan-"

Gretchen couldn't finish her sentance because Claire's lips were already on hers. When Claire pulled away, she said "I'm sure."

Claire once again kisses Gretchen, but this time, Claire doesn't pull away and no words are needed.

Author's Note: Sorry guys. I know normally I don't put two author's notes in one chapter but I wanted to say sorry about ending the chapter early. I will be posting new chapters soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Heroes Need A Break Too

Claire was on her way back to her dorm when she saw her dad standing next to the door. He was talking to some little girl. Claire had no idea who the kid was. When she walked over there, the girl smiled at her then said "Hello Claire, my name is Anne."

Claire was suprised that the little girl knew her name. "Nice to meet you. Dad, why are you and this little girl here?"

Noah Bennet looked at his daughter and smiled "Claire, I need you to watch her for a couple of days. Her parents were killed by some people, looking for her."

Claire looked at the little girl then at her dad again "Umm, why are they looking for her?"

Claire waited for her dad to speak up but the Anne beat him to it "They want to know their future, they wat to change it so nothing happens to them."

Claire was caught off gaurd at that. "You see the future?"

Anne nodded "Yes, that is how I knew your name. Because I saw you and me meeting."

Claire smiled "Well, what's my room mates name?"

Anne took a step forward then said "Don't you mean your girlfriends name? Oh, and her name is Gretchen. Your friend is in trouble by the way. Sylar is looking for you but he will find her first."

Claire and Noah looked at eachother then Claire asked Anne "Where is Gretchen?"

Anne stayed still for a few seconds then said "He's already found her. They are in the basement. You might want to run."

Claire didn't even look at her dad, she just ran down the halls, bumping into people on her way to the basement door. When Claire finally got to the door, she opened it fastly then ran down the stairs. When she ran around the corner, she saw Gretchen tied to a chair with tape over her mouth and Sylar stood there, watching Claire enter the room.

Claire looked at her girlfriend then said "Sylar, you want me not her. Let her go and you can ask me anything you want."

Sylar leaned against a table "How about we play a game. Everytime I ask you a question, you answer truthfully or I hurt your little friend here."

Claire was getting worried about the safty of Gretchen. "How long is this game?"

Sylar smirked as he replied "I will ask you three questions and if I belive you, you both walk out of here, unharmed."

Claire looked at her friend then she nodded "OK, let's play."

Sylar stood up from the table then grabbed a knife before he asked his first question "Where is the circus with all of the people with gifts like us?"

Claire sighed as she threw the compass to him "Follow the compass and it will lead you there."

Sylar nodded "OK, I belive you. Next question, is your father really dead or is he still alive?"

Claire then said "Hes dead, you killed him."

Sylar shook his head "I don't belive you."

Sylar sliced Gretchen's left leg "Tell me the truth or I kill your room mate."

Claire was now panicing "OK, please stop. He is alive but I don't know where he is. I swear!"

Sylar smiled "There, now was that so hard. Last question, how did you know that I had your room mate and we were in the basement?"

Claire froze at the question "Hiro Nakamura told me."

Sylar smirked and then stabbed the knife all the way into Gretchen's right leg. "Tell me who told you!"

Claire began to cry "I can't tell you who."

Sylar began to twist the knife while it was still in her leg. "Tell me!"

Out of nowhere there was a gun shot. Claire looked behind her and saw Noah standing there. Sylar fell to the floor as Claire ran over to her friend and then pulled the knife out of her leg. Claire used the knife to cut the ropes and then she and her dad helped Gretchen out of the basement and up to Claire's dorm.

Gretchen smiled at her girlfriend then said "One of these days I might get to save you."

Claire kissed her girlfriend and said " I guess we will see."


End file.
